


Sing Me a Lullaby

by orphan_account



Series: Zsaszmask Fluff [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Lullabies, M/M, Singing Zsasz, Slight Cursing, restless nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman has trouble sleeping.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Zsaszmask Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Sing Me a Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little fluff to make up for that angst!! Enjoy!

Roman tossed and turned, either feeling too hot or too cold. He couldn’t get comfortable, no matter how many times he tried. His pajamas felt hot and clingy, his hair felt damp. He groaned, laying on his back as he let out a long, loud sigh.

“What is it…?” Victor mumbled, lifting his face a bit from where he laid on his stomach. He’d been up for most of Roman’s tossing, so he was just as tired.

“I can’t sleep.” Roman deadpanned, making Victor chuckle.

“That’s obvious, baby. C’mere.” He opened up an arm, and Roman curled against him happily. “You're so active tonight, maybe you just gotta blow off some steam?” Victor laid his cheek against the pillow, looking at Roman through half-lidded eyes. “What’s gotcha so worked up?”

Roman mumbled for a second, “I guess just...thoughts.”

“Thoughts?” Victor hummed. “Seems valid. What thoughts?”

“Well…” Roman groaned, “I have a meeting with Harvey Dent tomorrow, then tonight Bruce calls me and asks me to a gala the same evening! I mean, I know I’m amazing but I can’t be two places at once!” He was working up, so Victor gently brushed his fingers through his hair. “And then my dry cleaner has the _audacity_ to call me and say my suit won’t be ready!! Everything’s falling apart, baby, and I just want some sleep! But these Goddamn _fucking_ **_sheets feel like fucking hell!!_** ”

Roman miserably kicks at a sheet, sending a cold jet of air up Victor’s back. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Yeah, anythin’...What do you need?” Victor smiles.

“Sing me a lullaby…” Roman mutters, grumping as Victor’s face twisted into confusion.

“Me? A lullaby? Seriously??” He chuckled, kissing Roman’s forehead.

“Please Victor…” Roman gives him that look. The one that always breaks Victor. Damn his big puppy dog eyes.

“Ok...Ok uh…” He gently turns onto his back, allowing Roman to lay his head on his scarred chest. “Let me think a sec….Oh, I know.” He cleared his throat,

“ _ Bed is too small for my tiredness; give me a hillside with trees...Tuck a cloud up under my chin. Lord, blow out the moon, please. _ ” Victor softly sung, despite his voice being gravely and rough. But it was doing the trick, Roman’s eyes were fluttering. “ _ Rock me to sleep in a cradle of dreams, so I may slumber in peace...Tuck a cloud under my chin. Lord, blow out the moon please… _ ”

Roman yawned, finally relaxing fully against Victor. His quiet snores vibrated through his body. “ _ Bed is too small for my tiredness...Give me a hillside with trees…….Tuck a cloud under my chin… _ ” Victor kissed Roman’s head softly as his own eyes drooped.

“Lord...Blow Out the moon please.”


End file.
